Ma Petite Fille
by GeekandGamer59
Summary: Le Prof et la Fille vivent ensemble depuis un bout de temps déjà, et un jour, une révélation va changer leur vie... Prof/Fille, lemon (mon tout 1er, tout pourri).
1. Chapter 1

Ma petite fille...

**Petite fanfiction que j'avais envie de faire (en fait toutes les fanfictions que je fais, j'ai envie de les faire), sinon j'ai pas grand chose à dire... vous connaissez la chanson des disclaimers et tout le bordel...**

**Enjoy!**

Le Prof était en train de regarder l'épisode 86 de Salut les Geeks sur Youtube. Malgré le fait qu'il eu été viré de l'émission ainsi que la Fille, il regardait régulièrement les actualités. Il n'habitait plus avec Mathieu, le Patron, le Hippie, le Geek et Maître Panda : il habitait dans un petit appartement avec la Fille. Il entendit un bruit étrange dans la salle de bain. Il partit voir ce qu'il se passait : la Fille avait la tête au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes et vomissait son petit-déjeuner. Le Prof s'avança vers elle et dit :

-Qu'est ce que se passe? Tu as mangé quelque chose d'avarié?

-Non, répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas en rapport avec la nourriture... tiens regarde.

La Fille lui tendit un petit objet, que le Prof saisit dans ses mains. Un... test de grossesse? Il était positif. Ca voulait dire que...

-Tu... tu es... bagaya le Prof.

-Oui. J'attend un enfant, Prof. Et je sais qui est le père.

Le Prof la regarda avec un regard qui mélangeait l'incompréhension et la détresse.

-Je vais... murmura le scientifique. Je vais être père?

-Oui, Prof. Mais il ne faut rien précipiter. Je ne sais pas si je vais le garder... tu en dis quoi, toi?

-Je ne peux pas choisir à ta place. c'est ton corps, tu en fait ce que tu veux, mais de mon côté... c'est quand même un être vivant, on ne s'en débarasse pas comme ça. Mais on habite en appartement, il n'y a pas assez de place...

Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le moment, le Prof enlança la Fille et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Il attarda son regard sur le ventre de la Fille, dans lequel grandissait un bébé... son bébé... soudain, il se souvint d'une nuit... une nuit qu'il n'oublierait jamais...

_Une semaine plus tôt_

_-Prof? Dit la Fille en rougissant à l'intellectuel, qui lisait un livre. Tu n'as jamais pensé à Le faire?_

_-Quoi? Que veux-tu dire par le faire?_

_-La chose que font les amoureux quand ils s'aiment vraiment beaucoup... tu vois?_

_Le visage de la Fille passait au rouge écarlate._

_-Oh... compris le Prof, qui se tout de suite à rougir à cette idée. Pourquoi me demande-tu cela? Tu veux le faire, toi?_

_-J'y ai pensé un moment... mais tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir, et je..._

_-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas le faire! Le coupa Prof. C'est juste que... je ne l'ai jamais fait..._

_-Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux... dit la féministe, une lueur de malice dans les yeux._

_Elle enlaça le Prof, qui passa une main dans ses doux cheveux blonds. Soudain, elle poussa doucement le scientifique, et le chevaucha._

_-Hé! Plaisanta le Prof. C'est moi l'homme dans l'histoire!_

_-Je m'en fiche!_

_Elle embrassa passionnément le Prof et commenca à enlever le noeud papillon bicolore. Le Prof caressa les courbes de la Fille, avec une légère hésitation. Elle embrassa le cou pâle du scientifique, qui gémit doucement. Le Prof déboutonna d'un geste fébrile la chemisier bleu de sa bien-aimée, qui partit du lit, ainsi que son soutient-gorge. Le Prof rougit, gêné par la semi nudité de sa partenaire, qui souria. Elle enleva la blouse immaculée du Prof, et caressa son torse. La respiration du Prof se faisait plus saccadée, maintenant. La jupe de la Fille et le reste de ses vêtements, partirent rejoindre le petit tas au pied du lit. Les deux amants s'enlacèrent, et le Prof, ne pouvant plus attendre, commenca à enlever son pantalon déformé par une érection plus que compréhensible pour cet homme qui n'est jamais tombé dans les mains de la Luxure. La Fille le débarassa de son boxer, dévoilant sa virilité gonflée de plaisir. Elle s'avança vers le membre dressé, et passa sa langue dessus, arrachant un gémissement non dissimulé de son partenaire. Elle recommença l'opération, et prit en bouche l'intimité de son amant, qui se cambra. Elle faisit de lents va-et-viens, torturant le Prof qui se tordait de plaisir._

_-Je... parvint-il a dire. Je vais... ah!_

_Il jouit dans la bouche de sa bien aimée, qui avala sans hésitation. Le Prof saisit alors la Fille dans ses bras et ils échangèrent leurs positions. Le détenteur de la Science Infuse tendit le bras pour atteindre la table de nuit à côté du lit, mais une main l'en empêcha :_

_-Prends-moi tout de suite Prof! Dit la Fille. Je te veux!_

_Le Prof plongea son regard bleu océan dans celui azur de sa compagne. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la Fille et croqua doucement la peau, qui fit gémir la Fille. Il la regarda avec une légère hésitation. Il lui écarta les jambes et la pénetra doucement, faisant de lents va-et-viens. La Fille cria de plaisir et s'accrocha aux draps. Le scientifique accélera la cadence, augmentant encore plus le plaisir. Il cria le nom de sa bien aimée avant de libérer sa sémence dans son corps. Il se retira et l'enlaça doucement :_

_-Comment as-tu trouvé ça? Demanda la Fille._

_-... c'était super..._

_La Fille mit sa tête sur le torse du Prof. Ils sombrèrent tous les deux rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, épuisés..._

-Alors? Murmura la Fille, ce qui sortit le Prof de ses pensées. On le garde, ce bébé?

-Si tu veux le garder, alors je voudrais le garder.

-D'accord, mon gentil Prof...

Trois mois plus tard...

Le Prof et la Fille étaient devant la porte d'une maison qui leur était très familière : c'était leur ancien chez-eux, chez la famille SLG. Ils voulaient annoncer l'heureux événement au reste de la famille, car oui, ils avaient gardé le bébé, et aucun retour en arrière n'était possible de toute façon. Le Prof sonna. Après quelques secondes, Mathieu ouvrit à la porte :

-Prof! La Fille! S'exclama t-il, surpris par l'arrivée des deux personnalités. Je suis content de vous revoir! Venez, entrez!

Ils entrèrent dans cette maison qu'ils connaissaient depuis toujours, et s'asseyèrent dans le canapé du salon. Le Geek, Maître Panda et le Hippie, qui étient déjà dans la pièce, furent très surpris par l'arrivée de leurs anciens collègues. Ils se firent des accolades et parlèrent un peu de l'émission pendant quelques minutes.

-Tiens, le binoclard et la grognasse sont là!

Cette voix, le Prof ne l'oublierais jamais : celle du Patron, grave et rauque.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là? Demanda t-il.

-On a... quelque chose à vous dire... répondit la Fille.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda le Geek, impatient.

-A la fin de l'année... reprit la Fille. On ne sera plus tous seuls, Prof et moi.

Un ange passa. Maître Panda brisa le silence :

-Tu es... enceinte?

La Fille hocha la tête en souriant. Le Geek s'approcha de la Fille et lui fit énorme calin digne d'un bisounours :

-Tu vas avoir un bébé? Dit-il. C'est trop génial! Je vais bien m'en occuper, du bébé!

-J'en suis sûre... dit la Fille.

-Et le père, c'est le Prof? Demanda Mathieu, qui souriait.

-Oui... murmura la Prof, qui rougissait.

-Tu t'es fait la Fille, gamin?! Dit le Patron. Je te pensais pas comme ça, Prof...

-Dit pas ça! Dit le Geek. Ils ont le droits de faire ce qu'ils veulent!

Tout le monde ria de bon coeur. Le Prof dit sérieusement :

-On va juste avoir un problème... notre appartement sera trop petit pour le bébé.

-Bien sûr! S'exclama Mathieu. Vous pourrez rester içi autant de temps que vous le voudrez!

-Merci, Mathieu...

Pour la soirée, ils regardèrent un film. Le canapé étant trop petit, le Geek se mit sur les genoux de Maître Panda, et la Fille sur ceux du Prof. Le scientifique, lui, caressait le ventre de sa compagne qui commencait à s'arrondir...


	2. Epilogue

Ma Petite Fille Epilogue

Ca faisais comment de temps que j'attendais? Ca faisait plusieurs mois que j'attendais l'arrivée de bébé; Et maintenant, ça faisait plusieurs heures que je soutenais ma bien-aimée, qui se cambrait sous la douleur.

-P-Prof... dit la Fille qui se retenait de crier à cause des violentes contractions qui l'assaillaient.

-Ca va aller, la rassurais-je, l'air encore plus paniqué que ma compagne. Tu vas y arriver, ne t'inquiète pas!

-Allez gamine! "L'encouragea" le Patron, qui était au fond de la pièce fort!

-T'as mal? Demanda le Geek.

-A ton... avis? Essaya d'ironiser la Fille, qui fut prise d'une nouvelle contraction, ce qui la fit gémir de douleur.

La sage femme prit la main gauche de la Fille entre les siennes, l'autre étant déjà monopolisée par mes mains moites.

-Allez, mademoiselle, respirez... voilà...

Les contractions furent plus rapide, tandis que je commencais à franchement paniquer. Les yeux de la sage femme s'illuminèrent :

-Continuez, encouragea t-elle la Fille. Il arrive!

Ayant entendu cette phrase, tout le monde s'était rapproché de la féministe de l'émission et l'encourageait. A un moment, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir sous le... stress? Bonheur? Les deux? Toute ma panique s'envola quand j'entendis des cris suraïgus. Je me souvins d'un épisode de Minute Papillon qui m'avait marrer :

_Et le moment le plus poignant, c'est les cris du bébé, qui tape sur le système! Encore plus qu'une musique de Magic System! Imaginez un truc chiant que ça : Zouglou! La danse des Magiciens!_

-C'est une fille! Annonça la sage femme.

J'allais pleurer. J'en suis sûr. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Après avoir nettoyé la petite, la sage femme la mit dans les bras de la Fille, qui la berça doucement. Trop d'émotions. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, qui coulaient le long de mes joues. La Fille me regarda et me sourit :

-Voilà, Prof. Tu es papa, maintenant.

Je m'approchais du visage de ma compagne et l'embrassa chastement en rougissant. Il y eu un sifflement admiratif du Patron, et le Geek, se mit à chialer presque aussi fort que la nouvelle venue.

-Hé, gamin, dit le Patron. On a déjà la gamine, en rajoute pas une couche.

-M... mais... c'est super mignon... dit le Geek. Je peux la prendre?

La Fille lui donna la petite, que le Geek prit dans ses bras avec assurance (il avait l'habitude avec ses peluches). La petite tendit les bras vers son visage, essayant de saisir la casquette du gamin. Le Geek souria :

-Vous allez l'appeler comment? Demanda t-il.

-Euh... bégayais-je. Je ne sais pas vraiment...

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire "je ne sais pas", dit Maître Panda en riant.

-Le bébé me pince les tétons! Cria le Geek.

-Perverse dès son plus jeune âge, dit le Patron avec un sourire carnassier.

-Mais non, contredis-je, elle doit avoir faim...

-Comment tu peux le savoir? Dit le Geek. T'es Professeur Xavier?

-Instinct paternel, répondis-je en riant de bon coeur.

-Ca y est, il va commencer avec son instinct de "super papa", dit Mathieu.

Le Geek donna le nourisson à la Fille, qui l'allaita. Après quelques minutes, le bébé dormait dans mes bras. J'essuyais du doigt une goutte de lait qui coulait sur sa joue.

-Alors? Pour le nom? Dit le Geek.

-Humm... dis-je en réfléchissant. Inès?

-C'est mignon comme nom... dit la Fille.

-Oui! Commenta le Geek.

-Justement, contredit le Patron. C'est TROP mignon... je vais gerber... trop de guimauve...

Nous riâmes de bon coeur (doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Inès) pendant quelques minutes.

16 ans plus tard...

Inès avait un avenir aussi radieux que son visage... elle avait de longs et raides cheveux bruns lui allant jusqu'aux avant bras, de beaux yeux bleus azurs, des lunettes classiques, avec la monture noire entourant tout le verre, un corps d'Apollon fin et léger (elle tient ça de moi, c'est obligé...). Elle était d'une très grande intelligence (elle tient ça aussi de moi...) et elle a un fort caractère (ça par contre, elle tient pas de moi...). Elle porte généralement un short noir, une chemise à carreaux grise, et elle portait toujours son noeud papillon bicolore dans les cheveux. C'était Inès... ma fille... ma petite fille...

FIN

**Petite suite du OS Ma Petite Fille, pour la beauté de la chose (un peu de guimauve après un lemon, c'est cool nan?)**

**Reviews?**


End file.
